hide the sun
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Friendship doesn't come naturally to Hakuryuu, but he makes do. Spoilers for Chapter 284.


The world changes around him, slowly at first, and then drastic changes take over in just a few short months. There are magic tools everywhere, futuristic unthinkable new structures and vehicles being built, and Hakuryuu doesn't quite know how he feels about it. It's too much, too soon, but Sinbad preaches peace and world unity through these developments, perfect reasoning for every uncomfortable change.

He chafes at the changes, at the heavy handed influence of the Seven Seas Alliance, with Aladdin and Morgiana watching his every move, and there's never a measure of trust in anyone's eyes.

* * *

When the people of Kou rebel, Hakuryuu sees Sindrian made magic weapons in their hands, and he isn't the least bit surprised.

* * *

It pains him to leave Belial behind. Judal saved this dungeon for _him_ ; they suffered and fought through it together, and he wants to keep whatever hint of Judal's magic that he can. But metal vessels are on heavy lock down, controlled by Sinbad, and Zagan is the only one he can take along.

Belial never liked him while Zagan is still loyal to his king, the only human he's ever liked. But the missing weight of his pauldron still leaves an ache in his heart.

* * *

Less than a week later, Aladdin and Morgiana find him and berate him for leaving friends behind again; they're supposed to stick together in this mess. Hakuryuu wants to know why they don't trust him alone but doesn't have the words to ask, and instead calls for help.

Nanaumi snatches them up and takes them to Kina, gaining the whole time. Takeruhiko hides them away from Sinbad's influence and Hakuryuu sits quietly in the palace, wishing he could stop owing his life to others.

* * *

He misses freedom while safe within Kina, the kingdom hidden away from the rest of the world, as the island feels smaller every day.

* * *

When Judal crashes through Kina's impenetrable barrier, he is very nearly killed for trespassing. But he owes his life and safety to Aladdin, the other magi sensing the increase in rukh and stepping in.

Hakuryuu springs Judal free from Kina's prison, though, Zagan's vines working through the locks. It's time for freedom by their own rules, time to stop hiding in someone else's shadow, and they work best together when it's time to fight against the rest of the world.

* * *

In a quiet cave, hidden from prying eyes and magic, they plan, and train, and learn each other's pains and joys all over again.

Years apart did nothing to diminish Judal's love and loyalty, and Hakuryuu realizes that he never truly finished mourning Judal. It's comforting to hear that Alibaba is also alive out there, recovering under Yunan's care.

But it's Judal's return that matters most, unexpected and yet so welcome, a missing piece of his soul close at hand again.

* * *

Judal wants to study every inch of his body over again, flesh limbs causing visible disappointment before it melts into fondness. He says Hakuryuu can still be his king even though he isn't quite as broken anymore.

* * *

It's messy and somewhat uncomfortable in their cramped hiding space, but they end up a tangled mess of limbs anyway. Judal's loud moans are nearly drowned out by Hakuryuu calling his name, fingers dig into each other's shoulders and sides in frantic desperation, and any discomfort is forgotten.

Judal is every bit as needy as always, greedy and generous all at once, nearly singing praises as he rides Hakuryuu's cock. But they're both messes when they come, Judal's thighs clamped around his waist and Hakuryuu's hands holding Judal's waist tight enough to almost bruise.

* * *

Alibaba finds them sparring, one of Hakuryuu's arms half encased in ice while Judal is tied up in Zagan's vines. He's all smiles as he waves at them, and it's enough to make Hakuryuu lose his concentration, dropping the vines around Judal.

Conversation starts slow and awkward, but Alibaba has a way of making anyone feel comfortable, and within a few days they have a solid plan to meet up with Aladdin and Morgiana. They've left Kina, probably in hopes of finding Hakuryuu again, and Alibaba's excitement is contagious enough to help calm Hakuryuu's nerves.

Friendship is something that doesn't come naturally to Hakuryuu, but Alibaba makes it work, and even Judal goes along with it now. Their time traveling the dark continent together built an odd comradery, and there's a brief moment where Hakuryuu feels like he should step back, stay away, and hide alone again, until Alibaba ruffles his hair and Judal throws an arm around his shoulders.


End file.
